Evey's Vendetta
by RevolutionMadhouse
Summary: V is dead and Evey needs to figure out what she needs to do now. The political climate has changed and opportunities for her are presenting themselves almost everywhere. She knows something needs to be done. But for a perfect execution of anything she needs time…
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Planning for Freedom

Theme: Freedom is something you strive for after being ruled by a fascist government for so long.

 _V is dead and Evey needs to figure out what she needs to do now. The political climate has changed and opportunities for her are presenting themselves almost everywhere. She knows something needs to be done. But for a perfect execution of anything she needs time…_

There she stood in the middle of the shadow gallery. Evey was surrounded by so many beautiful things. They could all be used or not at all… if she pleased. Though the room was full it still felt so empty without V. She had no idea where to start. She didn't know where or how to go about exploring the shadow gallery. Although, she knows she **must** at least begin to develop a plan.

Walking through the gallery she ignored all the luxurious items such as the paintings, historical artifacts and music collection. These were all toys to amuse her. She set out to look for V's library. Not the pile of books he packed into one corner but the books he used to help in aid of his rebellion. Some type of book that shed light into his mind. Evey wanted anything that would help her look into V's thought process.

She found herself amongst the precious statues that V had in his possession. Standing beside them, she felt a responsibility to protect these statues. She wanted to protect all of V's things from destruction. There was a large amount of loss she felt because this can't be done alone. These things, the people and her future government all need her. She can protect V's belongings but to protect the people. Evey knew she needs to develop some type of group or else she wouldn't be able to protect her people at all.

The idea that they were "her" people scared her. But like any great leader Evey needed to be strong for them. The statues reminded her of a responsibility to stand with the people and fight against the falling fascist government. It would be easier to back down and not fight at all. V did not plot for 20 years and risk his life to have it all end here. The plan that Evey will develop throughout the next couple of weeks needs to inspire and raise the spirits of her people.

Evey is not a statue, book or rare artifact. Sitting still and waiting for people to take action with her is something she will not do. Watching her hometown turn to crumbles and not take any action was painful enough. That is not something that will happen again, if she can avoid it. She is now a leader of a rebellion. Therefore she must start acting like one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rising from the Shadows

Theme: This type of freedom must be achieved through anarchy. It's ironic but Anarchy is the only option they have.

 _Evey stayed in the Shadow Gallery for weeks. She found things that could aid her in planning the rebellion. "People shouldn't be afraid of their government. Governments should be afraid of their people," were the words that kept repeating in Evey's head. The things she found in V's home were very surprising how intricate his plan was. Evey is inspired and tries to tailor her plan for rebellion similar to V's plans._

I was exhausted to say the least. I have trapped myself underground to explore V's Shadow Gallery. The news reports coming in were sporadic and kept very brief. They always seemed to highlight that Sutler and his followers will aid in restoring the peace. That's what they told us last time and look at where we are now. I tried to research online to see how the people really felt. I saw numerous random underground news columns and blogs that stated this rebellion was something they have been waiting for.

I stumbled across V's plans to take out the Old Bailey, exterminate officials who held the most power and even his plan for his death. In his personal library I found a letter stuffed into one of the books. It stated that the responsibility to continue his work lies in my hands...

 _To: Evey_

 _My Dearest Evey,_

 _If you are reading this the time has come that I must bid you farewell. I have enacted the beginning of my plan but it is up to you and everyone that thinks like you to finish my work. You have all my faith helping these people who for so long have lost their way. I leave you everything I've kept secret for many years. The art, gallery, books, artifacts and money will help you. My computer has the ability to contact all individuals here in London through email. There is also a list of all the residential addresses in there, should you need to contact people in this regard. The rest I leave to you._

 _V_

The resources he left behind served as a good starting point as far as the resources I need right now. At this moment I feel the urgency to call upon the people. The first phase of my plan is to scout out people who want to stand with me in this rebellion. Perhaps sending out a mass email for a small meeting would work best. During this political climate putting out a national broadcast would also serve me well.


End file.
